


Day & Night

by xDisturbed



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Lemon, Lesbian Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDisturbed/pseuds/xDisturbed
Summary: Diana thinks she is much more superior to Leona, including her sexual attributes. Leona disagrees and Diana puts her to the test - physically.
Relationships: Diana/Leona (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Ao3! I'm xDisturbed. I've been writing League of Legends smut fanfiction for about 7 years now and have been uploading on FanFiction.net. I've heard about this website and when I saw all the features it had I had to make the jump. I'm going to be bringing my stories over, starting from oldest to newest, skipping the lower-quality ones. I hope you enjoy this Diana x Leona story I wrote back in 2014! It will have two more chapters! :)

"Anything you can do I can do better."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can."

"We're not going to sing the goddamn song."

"There's nothing superior you can do."

"Yes, unlike you, I'm useful in team fights."

"Please, your fighting abilities pale in comparison to my own."

"I'm not a fighter, I'm a support!"

"An ugly one."

"WHAT?! You have no right calling me ugly! That's like Singed getting pissed over minions dying!"

"Please, I'm much prettier than you, which is why you overcompensate with so much armour."

With silent anger, Leona placed her hand on the Solari symbol on her chest, with a sudden flash of light; her armour began to retract, the three spikes on each side of her head began to retract, then soon, every bit of armour she wore began to retract, all forming into a small necklace with the iconic Solari symbol as she was left wearing nothing but her skin-tight deep purple bodysuit that hugged _every_ single curve on her body.

"Compensating for what, you're the one compensating now!"

"Fine." Diana angrily spat, with her eyebrows furrowed she wiped the fluorescent Lunari symbol on her forehead, causing a burst of white light similar to her Moonfall ability, blinding Leona as it suddenly faded away. She then grabbed the hemline of her upper garment, pulling it up above her head, discarding it as she threw it to the floor.

"What're you doing?"

"I don't have magic become-armour-less abilities. I don't understand why I would, why anyone would."

She replied to her question as she brought it above her head, revealing the underside of her breasts as Leona backed off.

"I meant why you are taking off your clothes?!"

Diana dropped her top on the ground, smirking as she watched Leona blush and turn away.

"I-I can s-see your-"

"Breasts? I know. They're nicer than yours I bet."

Leona gulped as she peaked at Diana at the corner of her eyes, slowly turning her head back to her as the heretic dropped her gauntlets and headpiece on the floor.

"Um… You're very comfortable… With your body…"

Diana smirked, crossing her arms over her breasts as she shook her head.

"Your turn."

Leona raised an eyebrow at Diana's command, finding amusement in her joke.

"Oh. You're not kidding."

Leona awkwardly raised a hand behind her neck, slightly unzipping the zipper on her back, stopping as she blushed.

"Um... You want to help me?"

Diana sneered as she approached Leona, who had turned around for Diana. The white-haired woman grabbed the zipper, bringing it down slowly to Leona's waist. Leona pulled her arms out of the purple bodysuit; it hung from her waist as a sweater would. Diana, invasively approached Leona, hugging her from behind, pressing her breasts against Leona's back as her hands explored her body, climbing up towards her breasts.

"Diana!"

Diana ignored Leona, cupping her breasts from behind as she chuckled.

"Not too bad."

She felt her nipples between her fingers, which stood firm.

"You like me touching you like this?"

Diana rolled a nipple, eliciting a gasp from the sun warrior as she chuckled haughtily. The Heretic pinched and tweaked both nipples simultaneously, eliciting light moans that involuntarily fled the sun warrior's mouth. She pushed Leona against the wall, causing Leona to put her hands against it as if she were in a full-body search. Diana massaged Leona's shoulders, rubbing her back as her hands descended, reaching her behind. Diana groped Leona's ass, chuckling as she squeezed it, making the sun warrior lowly grunt. Diana rubbed Leona's ass, her hands moving to feel every inch of her buttocks as she gave another squeeze.

"Nice ass."

And with that, Diana dug her nails in the bodysuit, ripping the skin-tight plastic-like fabric to the sides as Leona's skin became exposed.

"What the FUCK are you doing?!"

Diana pinned Leona firmly against the wall, descending her body as she returned to the ripped bodysuit. The Heretic ripped it off completely, leaving Leona completely nude.

"Diana, what're you doing?!"

Diana smirked, letting her hand roam Leona's backside, gripping her rear as she chuckled dominantly.

"Not too bad actually."

Leona felt Diana's breasts against her back as the Heretic's hands squeezed her behind. Leona blushed, never being touched like this before, she wasn't hesitant to try.

"You like it when I do this?" Diana teased as she brought a hand down on Leona's behind, eliciting a gasp from the sun-warrior.

"I'll take that as a "yes"."

Diana pushed herself off Leona's body, standing as she left Leona unpinned to the wall. Leona turned herself around, her nude back against the wall as she observed the topless Diana who stood in front of her. Diana brought her hands to her waist, pushing her fingers inside her pants, pulling them down as she climbed out of them, resulting in her being completely nude other than white panties. Leona but her bottom lip, blushing as her rival approached her with a haughty smirk, pushing a hand behind Leona's neck as she pressed her near-nude body against Leona's, her free hand descending her nude body. Leona's own hands rose up and wrapped around Diana's neck, their foreheads and breasts pressed together as Diana massaged Leona's inner-thigh, eliciting a low purr from the sun-warrior. Diana kissed on Leona's neck, sucking her flesh as she posted the sun-warrior's legs, descending her body with soft sensual kisses. Now on her knees, Diana placed her hands on Leona's thighs, pushing them apart, exposing Leona's wet and awaiting womanhood that was eager for pleasing. Leona had her hands against the wall, looking down at the suddenly romantic Diana that had her legs spread and heart pumping.

"And I bet I'm better than this than you."

Diana pushed her face in between Leona's legs, planting a soft kiss on her womanhood as the sun-warrior gasped from the sudden contact. Diana smirked as she listened to Leona's single moan, pushing her tongue against her wet pussy eliciting a second moan from the sun-warrior. Diana made sounds of satisfaction as if she were eating the sweetest cake ever, but whatever Leona was came very close. She licked upward, letting her tongue massaged Leona's wet womanhood, sucking roughly as she elicited the most vulgar expressions from the Orange-haired woman. But to much surprise; the heretic thrust two fingers in Leona's wet pussy along with her tongue that rubbed her lovebud, eliciting a hoarse and excited gasp from the sun-warrior. But, Diana got quicker, her fingers relentlessly pumping in and out at a dizzying speed. Her strong, powerful thrusts left Leona's breasts bouncing to Diana's rhythm, Leona's moans, also following that same rhythm

Animalistic sounds of pleasure escaped Leona's bit lips, her legs trembling as she attempted to claw at the wall, her self-control no longer able to stop them. Leona's walls began to hug Diana's fingers, feeling every detail of her deft digits as the heretic could feel every detail of Leona's womanhood. Leona's moans became louder and ecstatic, almost loud enough for all of Runeterra to hear. But with a hoarse moan, she came, her come running down her thigh as Diana's fingers continued to pump, prolonging Leona's orgasm to the peak of its durability, causing the sun-warrior to cry out as she seemed so vulnerable. A smirk was left on Diana's lips as she withdrew her tainted fingers, bringing them to her face as she basked in Leona's scent. She sucked her essence from the tips of her fingers as she got on her feet, pushing the impenetrable-defence tank against the wall who seemed so vulnerable. She kissed Leona, forcing the tired woman to taste her own flavour as she moaned into Diana's mouth. Leona caught Diana by surprise, the seemed to be tired woman switched their positions, pinning the half nude heretic against the wall as their breasts pressed together, looking her in the eye with a dominating smile.

"Never let your guard down."

The sun-warrior grabbed Diana and pushed her to the ground, causing the unsuspecting heretic to shudder from the contact of the cold floor. Leona straddled her waist, pinning her shoulder down with her hands as she leaned in for a dominant kiss, letting Diana know she's the one in charge now. As Leona claimed Diana's mouth, she brought a hand down to explore Diana's half-naked body, feeling her skin sizzle against her warm touch. The sun-warrior descended Diana's body, kissing her skin as she crawled down, ass high in the air. She reached her panties, grabbing them as she brought them down legs, letting them remain seated around her ankles. Leona lied down as well, between Diana's legs, her face right between her thighs as she could smell the excited woman's scent. She pushed her tongue against the pink skin, sucking on Diana's second most sensitive spot as her fingers went exploring for the first.

An invasive finger pushed in Diana's pussy, causing the cool-headed heretic to moan frantically like she hadn't been touched before. Her legs wrapping around Leona's neck as she rocked her hips against her force. The heretic moaned the sun-warrior's name, roughly kneading her breasts while she rode Leona's fingers and squirmed on the floor. The giver got quicker, deftly thrusting her fingers deep inside Diana, curling her fingertips the deepest they could reach as they elicit sharp pleads of pleasure from the heretic as she found her first most sensitive spot. Pulling her fingers out shallowly only to rapidly thrust them forward again, making the heretic's vision go blurry and her words profane.

She moaned her name, coming as she bucked her hips against Leona's forceful fingers, moaning as she grabbed her hair, holding on as she rocked her hips against Leona's face, screaming in ecstasy as she came on her face, dropping her back against the floor as she panted with dizzy vision. Leona licked her lips, crawling on top of Diana as she placed her stained fingers against the heretic's lips. Diana looked up to Leona, silently watching her movement as the sun-warrior parted Diana's lips and out her fingers in her mouth, opting Diana to suck them clean of her own juices. The heretic did just that, sucking her own juices off of Leona's fingers that were only short before pumping inside of her recklessly. Leona withdrew her fingers, wiping them on Diana's thigh as she stood up. The sun-warrior opened the room door with a towel wrapped around her body, quickly sprinting to her room door in hopes of no one seeing her.

The nude heretic was left on the floor, sweat on her body as she got up on weak knees, gathering her clothes as she struggled to put them on.

"I won't let you get away so easily," Diana whispered to herself with a condescending smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

The Sun-Warrior arrived in her room with a heaving chest. She closed the door behind her and rested against it, sliding to the floor as she took the time to catch her breath. A bright and sudden burst of light appeared in her room, a nude Diana standing with one hand on her hip with a dominant smirk. The Heretic walked with one foot ahead of the other, Leona looked down with wide eyes, her sight falling upon a long and thick black strap-on harnessed on her waist. She swallowed nothing, standing to her feet feebly as she stuck a handout afraid.

"Where you off to so fast?" Diana smirked, grabbing Leona's hair and pinning her against the wall.

Her towel fell to the floor and Diana forced a kiss upon her lips. Diana spread her legs, thick thighs apart as she stood on firm feet, stroking the false member with an arrogant smirk.

"It's big." Leona choked up, Diana giving out a small laugh as she nodded at her.

"Suck it." She commanded.

Leona tilted her head quizzically. "It's fake." She muttered out.

"I know it's fake, get on your knees." Diana yanked her down, pushing the false member into Leona's mouth.

She watched Leona take the thing in her mouth, hearing her slobber on the toy while her hair was held by the Heretic. The Sun-Warrior looked up at Diana, a frail expression on her face while before Diana brought her back up to her feet, pushing her back against the door.

"Spread your legs." She commanded, holding the strap-on in her right hand as she moved closer, placing the head against her dripping womanhood with eyes locked on her sex.

Then she thrust forward, a deep and thorough shudder washed through Leona's body, her eyes closed and mouth open as she moaned out. Her hands went against the wood of the door, Diana lifted Leona's legs up and used the door to support her weight as she pulled out to thrust in once more.

You could hear her body hit against the door, a smile on the Sun-Warrior's lips as Diana started to move her hips thoroughly. She kept it slow, easing Leona as she held the thick woman in her hands, leaning in to suck her neck and bite her ear (gently).

"Why'd you run off?" Diana asked as she gave a harsh thrust, grunting after her question.

Leona moaned, opening her mouth to speak. "I… Thought it was – unorthodox."

"It is," Diana commented. "Enemies, but suddenly I'm fucking you against your door."

Diana laughed and Leona did too, but her laughter cut-off by a moan as the woman inside her had thrusts that grew in ferocity. She clawed at the Heretic's back, fingernails in her skin as she held onto her, moaning and panting as locked legs around Diana's body.

She smiled, the Heretic, she pushed in violently, a large thud against the door which became a mantra of many more. Juices leaked out Leona's core, Diana kept thrusting and pumping and fucking the Sun-Warrior as she came, extracting every drop of climax from her before she pulled out exhausted.

Diana carried Leona into the Sun-Warrior's living room, dropping her panting body on the couch as she rid of the strap-on. The Heretic sat down on the table in front of Leona as she placed the strap-on down beside her. She leaned forward, moving Leona's hair out of her face to see her eyes, a smile on her dark lips before she sat back straight.

Leona sat forward, lunging off the couch and pouncing on top of Diana on her glass table, smothering breasts together as she locked lips. She grabbed the strap-on with eyes closed and began to equip it, continuing with her kisses as she descended the Heretic's body.

Leona stood up and like Diana, she placed a hand on her hip as she was between the legs of the pale woman lying on her table. She held her legs in the air, driving the false member inside her which elicited a shrill gasp.

The Sun held the Moon by her hips, letting legs rest beside her which soon wrapped around her thrusting hips. Leona held Diana down with muscular arms, ferociously fucking Diana on her living room table as she grunted with every thrust.

"Harder, if you want me to cum." Diana smirked, teasing the Sun-Warrior as she bucked and rocked her hips against the strap-on.

The strap-on was pulled out and immediately Leona heisted Diana up and dropped her on the couch, pushing her face into the leather as she let her ass move high. Leona placed a foot on the couch, entering Diana from behind as she furiously pumped in and out, plundering moans and screams from the Heretic as she proved to be the stronger strap-on wielder.

"Y-you should b-be a man," Diana muttered. "The way you fuck with a harness."

"Thanks, I guess," Leona grunted, continuing to increase her speed as a minuscule squirt left Diana's sex.

Diana screamed into the couch, her voice muffled as she came. Leona pulled out and fell onto the table, panting as she cleared her throat while Diana turned herself around to sit in front of the Sun-Warrior.

Diana smirked, straddling Leona on the table, now vice versa as she eased onto the strap-on, wincing as it entered her sex with an accompanied moan. She began to ride the thick pseudo-penis, moaning as she kneaded her own breasts which bounced to her own rhythm. Leona stared up at Diana, watching her ride her like a cowgirl, bringing hands to hold moving hips that pleased themselves.

"Horny, are you?" Leona mocked the Heretic.

Diana ran a hand through her hair, shuddering before she placed hands flat on Leona's toned stomach, leaning in to look the laying woman in her eyes. "I just last longer than you is all."

Leona nodded, bringing her hands behind her head as she rests it in her coupled palms, enjoying the sight of the writhing and riding Heretic on her waist. She barely lasted anything compared to her other times, juices feebly leaving her sex as she screamed out with ecstasy, jumping off the erect strap-on before she began to take it off Leona's hips. She put it on herself, the strap-on layered with a sheen of their juices a multitude of times.

"Can you go one more?" Diana asked.

The Sun-Warrior nodded, wrapping her legs around Diana's waist, bringing the strap-on in with her legs as she cried out. She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes, feeling Diana's hips move back and forth tiredly as she began to twist and pull and roll her own nipples. Leona raised a breast to her mouth, biting her own pink summit as Diana watched her do so, her eyebrows raised as she laughed at the Sun-Warrior playfully while her pale breasts bounced.

Leona started screaming, juices surging out her womanhood as Diana fell backwards onto the couch, a string of juice connected from the strap-on and Leona's womanhood flinging in the air before it splashed on the Heretic's face.

"That's it… I'm done." Leona panted, standing up weakly with trembling arms to sit on a couch across the Heretic.

A few seconds passed by before Diana nodded. "Me too."

"Now what?" Leona asked.

"Nothing. No one knows of this. It never happened." Diana replied.

"My neighbours know, we weren't exactly discreet."

Diana shrugged her shoulders and stood up, walking to the door and picking up Leona's towel, wrapping it around her body before fixing her hair.

"I'll speak to you soon." A bright white light appeared, and when it was gone, so was Diana.


End file.
